


So season 6 trailer

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chat With Me In The Comments, Gen, Mk bye, Sadly, The Author Regrets Everything, anyway, i actually didnt, i died, season 6 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: woah im alive, surpriseapologies for my long absence. so anyway, onto the work:-------my theories for season six of voltron:legendary defender via reaction to the trailer.





	So season 6 trailer

**Author's Note:**

> heh  
> so  
> im alive  
> I swear imma work on my projects, but iv'e got a lot of medical and mental ish going on soooo it might be a while.  
> sorry.

**-** Wait so was Hunk's saying "Vrepit Sa" what the Voltron team meant when they said that a beloved character says something surprising in the trailer? um,,, ok then..?

-Who got two thumbs and doesn't trust Lotor? hA ME THAT'S WHO 

-MOTHER-SON BONDING HECK YES THIS IS THE QUALITY HAPPINESS I SIGNED UP FOR

-[sigh] Sendak is honestly getting so annoying and drawn out. like seriously, how many times has he "died" by now? 

-uM WHY IS KROLIA NOT MOVING?? NO HUNNY YOU HAVE A SON TO LOVE

-ok nO you cannOT HURT THE GREEN CHILD

-"the hangar's been breached!" im sorry, what

-anyone else notice that it was just Black and Shiro fighting Lotor? So either Lotor betrayed the team, or Haggar is trying to get rid of Lotor via Shiro. which begs the question, is Shiro a clone or a puppet? I kinda think the writers are going to take it down the puppet route, but I think the clone theory makes more sense.

-kEEEEIITHHH

-aaand Lance's sentence was cut off. but anyway,,,, this obviously shows that they know something about someone not being the "real" someone. and yet Shiro is standing off to the side with Pidge, Hunk, and Coran. sooo,, either they find out and are chill with clone dad, or they don't know who it is yet. [definitely leaning more towards the first one.] also, my poor blue boi looks so hurt ;-;

-"I know your weakness" ummmm???? 

-iTS THE BLAZING SWORD HECK YES

-KROLIA AND KEITH HECKITY HECK YES

 

I'm so sorry for this mess. 

 

[don't hate me]

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash
> 
>  
> 
> [same]


End file.
